


How To Win Over Your Soulmate...And Not Go Crazy

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Romance, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Mild Language, Romance, Secret Identity, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Princess Rose and King James aka Jamie never believed in soulmates but their soulmarks have sealed their marriage and they're not happy. Having never met the two unknowingly meet at Rose's masquerade engagement party and immediately click but sadly they know it can't last and the couple say goodbye.Jamie believes he'll ever see Rose again until he finds her wandering around looking for him. Just one problem she thinks he's just a villager and doesn't know his true identity so he introduces himself as the Doctor and offers to 'help' her in hopes of getting to know each other before the wedding and maybe change her mind about him as a king. Should be easy...right?Soulmates have never been like this.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re supposed to be smiling.” Clara said to her friend Princess Rose Tyler.

Rose gave her a look. “I am,” She remarked. “Can’t you tell?” She forced a grin then frowned.

Clara sighed as they walked through the crowded room. It looked like a sea of medieval suits and fancy gowns. Rose stood out in her powder blue gown.

“This is a party celebrating your engagement. You can at least try.” Her friend said.

Rose groaned. Yes, her party celebrating her coming marriage to her supposed soulmate, King James or whatever. A man she had never seen or met but was bonded to because of a blasted soulmark. The whole thing was daft!

Clara smiled. "Come on, it's not that bad."

“Fine,” She muttered. “But if I have to pretend to be happy I’m getting another drink.” Rose replied. She started walking over to the bar. She adjusted her white glittery angel mask. Thank god it was a masquerade ball then no one would know how miserable she was at the moment.

She set her glass on the bar.

“Gin, please,” Rose asked. “Tall.” She added.

The bartender nodded and started making her drink.

Rose sighed looking around the castle, the gold ribbons hanging above and the shiny decorations just made her more depressed. She took her drink and sipped it making a face. Blimey, that was strong but she was going to need it.

Rose was not your typical princess. She was a rebel, a free spirit. She was kind and never went for snobbery and she certainly didn’t go for this soulmate nonsense her parents believed.

Just then the music changed becoming slower. Rose rolled her eyes. Everyone was going to be expecting her dance and be merry. She swallowed the last of her drink and started looking for someone, anyone to dance with.

There were quite a few wealthy young men hoping to dance with her but she knew them, already. They were so shallow. Rose just walked past them.

Then she saw him. Rose froze, staring at a tall young man with messy short brown hair. He certainly wasn’t posh looking and she liked that. He was different, dressed in basic black trousers and short jacket with a white shirt and a jester’s mask just standing there in the corner under a dim light looking just as bored as her.

Rose smiled as she approached him.

“Hello!” She said.

The young man looked at her. “Oh, hello.” He smiled shyly.

Rose couldn’t tell if he was British or Scottish, the music was too loud. But that voice could still make her melt.

“Enjoying the party?” Rose asked.

“Uh, yeah.” He replied awkwardly.

She smirked. “Kind of you to lie, sir.”

The young man snickered. “Okay, I’m miserable. I’m not really into posh parties."

“Me neither,” Rose sighed. She looked at him shyly. "Are you here on your own?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm with a friend," He sighed. "This was kind of his idea. I don’t really know anyone here."

Rose smiled at him. “What’s your name?”

He started to answer then paused as if considering something. Should he tell this girl he was King James? He hated lying but then decided not to, the whole point of coming here was to escape the castle for a while. Besides it’s not like he see her again.

“Jamie.” He finally answered.

Rose nodded.

“You want to dance?” She asked.

Jamie blushed. “Well, um, I’m getting married, actually.”

“No kidding,” Rose commented. “Me too. But you can still dance, right?” She said taking his hand.

“Yeah but…” He stuttered. Blimey, she was bold.

“It’s just a dance, yeah?” Rose replied smiling poking her tongue between her teeth.

Jamie finally smiled. “Aye,” He nodded. “Okay.”

She smiled pulling him to the dance floor.

They started dancing, Jamie was amazed how perfectly this girl fit in his arms. She was really pretty, he realized. Her hazel eyes sparkled at him and he smiled. He secretly hoped Princess Rose wasn’t nearby. Not that he would know, he hadn’t met her, yet.

Just then Rose looked at him, curious. “Do you believe in soulmates?”

Jamie scoffed. “Not really. I mean my parents never did and they were happy. You?" He asked.

“No, well, my family does,” Rose glanced at him. “I mean it’s all daft isn’t it? Marks, colors all that rubbish?”

He shrugged. “Yeah,” Jamie looked at her curious. “Why are you marrying your soulmate?”

Rose just smiled shaking her head. She didn’t feel like talking about it.

Jamie nodded understanding. 

“What about you?” She asked.

He sighed. “According to my family I am.”

"You don't love her?" She asked.

Jamie shrugged. "Can't really love someone you've never met." He said softly.

Rose just nodded. She gently rested her head on his shoulder. Jamie just smiled.

It was strange but she felt a connection with Jamie. It was like he really understood her. That he got her. How was that possible?

“I kind of wish I was marrying you,” Rose admitted softly. She glanced up at him. “Is that odd?”

Jamie smirked. “Maybe not but we did just meet, you know?”

She giggled softly.

“Of course you may be just entranced by my incredible dancing.” He said dramatically.

Rose laughed. “Yeah, maybe that’s it.”

Suddenly her eyes met his, they were so brown and dark. Rose became lost in them. It was wrong, very wrong but she became drawn to him, his lips, his smile. Jamie’s face seem to be getting closer and his lips drew nearer. So close, she could feel his warm minty breath on hers. All she wanted was him to kiss her.

But reality seem to set in his eyes, he couldn't do this and he pulled back. Rose realized it wasn’t going to happen.

“I'm sorry, I’ve got to go.” Jamie said softly.

Rose nodded with some disappointment. “Of course.”

The sadness in her eyes hurt. Jamie really wanted to stay but he just couldn't.

“Nice meeting you.” He said kissing her hand. Jamie smiled sadly and walked away.

Rose stood there surrounded by happy dancing couples, heartbroken but determined.

Rose was going to find Jamie, again. Somehow she would.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose couldn’t stop thinking about Jamie. His boyish smile, how his brown eyes sparkled through his black and white checkered jester’s mask and oh, how he held her. She sighed heavily staring out her window. Why couldn’t he bear her soulmark? 

Instead she was marrying King James. Rose rolled her eyes at that name.

“Who did he think he was?” Rose muttered standing up. She paused at her mirror then got a playful idea.

She grabbed her umbrella and wrapped her blanket around her and started prancing across her room mocking the King.

“Hello, there,” Rose mocked in a low voice leering at her reflection. “I am the king, I’m far too pretty to bow!” She swayed side to side treating her umbrella like a cane.

Just then she heard a throat clearing. Amy stared at her from the door. She was one of Rose’s bridesmaids and was staying with them for a while.

“Hi,” She said looking at her strangely. “Um, what are you doing?”

Rose just raised her head staying in character. She whipped the blanket around her. “Can you not tell? I’m the great King James and I’m talking to my favorite person...my reflection.” She started giggling. "Pretty good, huh?"

Amy laughed. “Yeah but you better not let him see you do that.”

She scoffed removing the blanket. “Oh, who cares what he thinks?”

Rose plopped on her bed looking miserable again.

Amy sat beside her. “You know for someone who’s marrying their soulmate, you have a strange way of acting happy.”

“I’m not.” She muttered.

“Why not?” Amy asked.

"Because I’m basically marrying a stranger!” Rose groaned.

“Well, maybe once you meet him you’ll feel that connection.” She said.

Rose sighed. “But what if I don’t want to,” She questioned. “You can’t base love just on senses, soulmarks or any of that stuff. You need more." She looked at her. "Don’t you?”

Amy shrugged. “I suppose but that’s the rule, isn’t it? You meet your soulmate, you fall in love, yeah?”

She rolled her eyes. The whole thing was silly. But then she wondered did it really have to be that way? The wheels started turning in her mind. Maybe Rose could fix this.

 

It was a crazy idea! Completely insane! But Rose had decided, she was going to go out and find Jamie, again. She had to. So she wrote a note to her parents explaining that she couldn’t marry a man that she didn’t know or loved and she hoped they would understand. Rose placed the note on her pillow. She grabbed some money and her purse then snuck out of the castle just before the sun rose.

 

It was early morning as Jamie worked in his garden, his favorite hobby, gently planting bulbs. He liked the quietness of his family’s cottage, feeling the sun and the breeze on him. Such a contrast from all the wedding madness at his castle.  
His mind wandered to the mystery girl from the party, her sweet smile, her light as wind chimes laugh. Sometimes he wondered if he ever see her again. He secretly hoped so but it didn't seem possible.

Just then he noticed a blond girl peering into his well.

“Hello?” He said standing.

The girl turned slightly startled. 

“It's okay," Jamie assured her. "Can I help you?” He asked. She was really beautiful, he noticed. She also seemed familiar but he didn’t know why.

“Sorry…I just wanted some water.” She said.

He smirked wiping his hands. “Well, I don’t think you want it from there, mam.”

She frowned. “Why not?”

He sighed. “It’s old and dirty,” Jamie explained coming towards her. “Gets worse when it rains. It's used for decoration, really."

“Oh.” She replied.

“But,” He said going over to a small water pump. “If you want water.” Jamie grabbed a tin cup and pumped some water into it. “Here ya’ go.” He smiled.

She smiled. “Thanks.” She took a sip. The water felt wonderful down her dry throat.

Jamie studied her. Particularly her eyes, they were amazing just the deepest shade of honey brown he’d ever seen. Then it struck him. He did know her!

It was her! The girl from the party! His eyes widen. Jamie grinned tilting his head meeting her gaze.

“Hello!” He blurted hoping she remember him.

But she just stared at him, funny.

“What?" She said taking another sip.

His heart dropped. She didn’t remember him. But of course she didn’t he wasn't wearing that daft mask! Well, he was getting married, anyway so it was probably best.

Jamie just smiled politely. “Nothing,” He mumbled. “Nothing.” He sighed. “So don’t normally get visitors out here,” He noticed her simple but posh peach colored dress. “Bit overdressed for a hike, aren’t ya?”

She gave him a warning look. “Just because I’m a princess does not mean I’m incapable of hiking through these woods. I am not helpless.”

He frowned. “You’re a princess?”

She nodded. “Princess Rose to be exact,” Rose then shrugged. “Well, I prefer Rose. I really don’t go for that royal snobbery.”

Jamie’s mouth dropped. “This was Princess Rose, the girl he was marrying?” Why didn’t she tell him? But more important what was she doing way out here when they were getting married in a few days?

He casually folded his arms. “Um, if you don’t mind me asking but aren’t you getting married soon?” Jamie asked carefully.

Rose groaned. “You mean to King James? Unfortunately, yes.” She replied exasperated.

Jamie made a face. “It’s not that bad!” He huffed.

Rose scoffed. “Well, how do I know that? For all I know he could be some pompous ass that talks to mirrors.” She remarked.

He scowled but refrained himself and sighed. “So what are you doing way out here, then?”

Rose shrugged her shoulder. “I’m looking for someone.”

Jamie frowned. “Who?” He asked slightly jealous.

She smiled shyly. “His name’s Jamie.” 

He shook his head. Now he was confused. 

“Sorry, did you say Jamie?” He asked folding his arms.

Rose smiled. "Yeah, we danced the other night and it was nice,” She glanced at him. “I want to tell him how I feel.”

Great, she liked him just not King James. Jamie nodded not sure whether to laugh or cry.

“Oh, hooray, for soulmates.” He muttered under his breath.

Rose sighed. “I know it’s sudden but I really felt something with him. Like magic,” She lowered her gaze. “Sounds daft, doesn’t it?”

He smiled softly. “No. I think he felt the exact same way.”

She looked at him strangely. “How do you know?”

He swallowed nervously. He had to think fast. Should he tell her who he is? But then what’s the point? After all she’s fallen for Jamie not King James. No, they needed to get to know each other, first. Rose had to see that even though he was King James he was still Jamie. She had to see him.

Jamie smiled. “Because I know Jamie and I can help you find him.”

“You can?” Rose asked.

He nodded. “Sure, I know this countryside very well and the people.”

Rose thought about it. It may not hurt after all she really wasn’t sure where she was going. All she had was a drawing. A tour guide could be useful.

“And I can trust you?” She said.

“Absolutely.” He promised.

Finally Rose nodded. “Okay, it’s a deal.”

Jamie smiled.

“By the way what’s your name?” She asked.

He thought a second before deciding on a childhood nickname.

“My friends call me the ‘Doctor’, your majesty.” Jamie replied bowing.


	3. Chapter 3

She could feel him staring as they walked. Not in a bad or creepy way but in a thoughtful way almost loving. It didn’t bother her but it was curious.

Rose glanced at Jamie as she twirled a daisy between her fingers.

“What?” She said.

He shook his head. “Nothing,” Jamie smiled slightly. “Just never been around a princess before, I guess.” He shrugged.

In truth he was staring but how could he not? Her soft blond hair, gentle hazel eyes, her bright smile, she was beautiful. God, he was such a fool to ever think otherwise.

Rose smirked. “We’re just like everyone else.”

He nodded. “Perhaps,” Jamie looked at her. “Tell me you were speaking about royal snobbery, do you like being a princess?”

Rose nodded. “Yeah, I just don’t want to be ‘that princess’.”

Jamie nodded. “Okay, what is ‘that princess’?” He asked.

“Well, you know the snobby kind, the kind that only care about status and things but not people. I don’t want to be that. I want to help people.” She explained.

Jamie smiled at that.

Rose sighed. “So about you Doctor,” She smirked. “Interesting name. Care to explain?”

Jamie chuckled. “Oh, it’s just a nickname from when I was kid. I wanted to be a doctor when I was little.”

She nodded. “That’s nice.”

“Yeah but didn’t happen.” He added sadly.

“Why?” She asked.

“Life happened,” Jamie replied simply. “Of course I still dabbled in some medicine. I like to help people whenever I can.” He added.

“That sounds nice.” Rose smiled. She sighed. “I bet King James doesn’t do that.”

Jamie looked at her slightly dismayed. Surely, she must know something about who he really is?

“So do you know anything about King James?” He asked.

She shrugged. “I heard a story he had a fit and locked himself in the castle once.”

Jamie turned crimson. Okay, this wasn’t what he had in mind.

“I was grounded, actually.” He muttered remembering how he and Mickey got into trouble for sliding across the newly waxed floor of the hallway and breaking a vase. And it was his dad that had the fit, he still doesn’t why. That vase was god awful, anyway, a gift from Lord Saxon.

"Anything else," He asked. "Maybe something interesting?"

Rose thought a minute then replied. "I heard he went through town wearing a dress once."

His eyes widen. 

“Who told you?” Jamie blurted.

Rose glanced at him. “Sorry?”

He smiled nervously. “I mean I heard about that. Story goes that he apparently drank too much at New Year’s,” Jamie blushed. “And lost a silly bet…something about jumping from a balcony and landing on a horse…or something.” He mumbled clumsily avoiding her gaze.

Rose just shrugged. “Well, I’m not sure if it’s even true. I imagine he's like most kings, boring and stuffy.”

Jamie gave a nervous cough. “So what else do you know?”

“Other than being Scottish not much really.” Rose admitted.

“Well, Jamie’s Scottish, too.” He said kicking at small stone.

“Really?” She smiled.

“Yeah and just like the King, Jamie’s father passed when he was thirteen,” Jamie sighed. “That’s probably how James became King.”

Rose looked at him curious. “How do you know so much?”

Jamie gave a shrug. “Well, Jamie and I grew up together.”

She nodded. “What about the King?”

He just scoffed. “Ah, we Scotts always keep up with each other, sort of a Scottish pride thing.” Jamie quickly explained.

Rose seemed to accept the answer.

She then paused reaching into her purse pulling out her drawing of the map. Jamie glanced over.

“What’s that?” He asked.

“The map for the countryside.” She said studying it.

Jamie scoffed. “Ah, we’ll never get anywhere with that,” He said taking it form her. He frowned trying to read the squiggly lines. “Blimey, who drew this?”

Rose frowned. “I did.”

He looked at her sheepishly. “And it’s very nice,” Jamie quickly corrected himself. “But I don’t think we’ll be needing this.”

He folded it up placing it in his pocket.

“But…” She protested.

Jamie patted her shoulder reassuringly.

“Now your majesty, I happen to know these woods like the back of my hand.” He boasted.

Rose arched her eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

“Of course,” Jamie assured her. “Besides these lands always change. You can’t always rely on a map.”

“You rely on cockiness, then?” She remarked folding her arms.

“Yes, err…no!” He scowled. Jamie sighed. “Just trust me, yeah?”

She lightly scoffed.

“You know the last time somebody said that they got bit by a serpent.” Rose teased.

He smirked. “Is her majesty suggesting that I would bite?”

She casually shrugged. “Only if I ask.”

Jamie gave her a look. Did she just flirt with him?

“So shall we go on or what?” Rose asked.

He nodded outstretching his arm. “After you, your majesty.” Jamie bowed.

She smiled and walked but paused pointing at him.

“But we better not get lost.” Rose warned and continued on. 

Jamie rolled his eyes mimicking her.

"I caught that!" She called back.

He scowled and followed her grumbling under his breath.

He would show her. They didn't need a map. He knew this area so well there was no possible way they could get lost.


	4. Chapter 4

They were lost. Of course Rose figured that after passing by the cottage with the straw roof for a fourth time.

She sighed looking over at Jamie, who grumbling under his breath. Apparently this area had changed a lot since he was last here.

“Can I say it, yet?” Rose chided.

He scowled at her. “I’d rather you didn’t.”

Rose sighed. “Do you even know where we are?”

Jamie paused. Did he know?

Finally he pulled out Rose’s map and began studying it. Rose smiled triumphantly.

“I thought you said we didn’t need it?” She teased.

He glanced at her shrugging. “Well, I can be wrong.”

She just grinned.

Jamie looked it over then went pale. Oh, boy, this wasn’t good. He swallowed thickly. He really had been away from this area a lot longer than originally thought.

“Uh, oh.” He muttered.

Rose arched her eyebrow. “Uh, oh? What ‘uh, oh’?”

Jamie looked at her smiling nervously. She was going to kill him.

“Well, it seems we aren’t in Torchwood forest…” His sentence trailed.

Rose folded her arms. “Oh?”

He shook his head.

She bit the inside of her cheek. “Where are we, then?”

He lowered his gaze. “Uh, Darlig’ Un’ Stranden forest.” He muttered.

Her eyes widen. “Bad Wolf forest?”

Jamie smiled weakly. “Hey, you know the translation!” He congratulated flimsily.

She glared at him. “I thought you knew this area?”

“I do, I even used to live here.” Jamie insisted.

“When was that?” Rose asked.

Jamie shrugged. “When I was seven,” He admitted. He frowned. “Or five?”

Rose groaned. “We are so far from where we need to be! And it’s getting dark!”

“I’ll think of something.” He promised.

He started to look around. Somewhere around here his friend Mickey lived nearby, if he could just remember where.

Suddenly he saw a farm in the distance. He immediately recognized the battered wooden roof on the barn.

He grinned. “Time for Mickey to repay that favor, he owes me.” He muttered.

Jamie glanced back at Rose.

“I think see a farm up ahead,” He replied. “Maybe they’ll let us stay there for the night?”

She looked at skeptically, he had already gotten them lost but for some reason she still trusted him.

Rose shrugged. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt.”

He smiled. “Kay’, you wait here and I’ll go talk to them, yeah?”

“Alright.” She replied.

Jamie nodded and ran over to the house.

He got to the door and knocked, a tall dark skinned young man answered.

“Jamie!” Mickey grinned. “How are you, man?”

“I’m fine,” He smiled. “But I need a favor.” Jamie asked.

“Sure what?” Mickey asked.

Jamie took a deep breath and started explaining about his dilemma with Rose. After he was done Mickey looked at him like he just tried explaining the theory of the universe in under five minutes.

“So you two meet but you neither of you knew who the other was but you still can’t tell Rose who you are because she hates you as a King?” Mickey clarified.

Jamie shrugged. “Basically.”

“And you want me to pretend I don’t know you and let you two stay here till morning?” He added.

Jamie nodded. “Right!”

Mickey shook his head. “No.”

“Why not?” He frowned.

“I’m not getting involved in one of your hair brained schemes.” Mickey replied.

“Please, Mickey,” He begged. “If I tell her who I am she’ll leave.” Jamie sighed. “I’ve really fallen for her and I can’t lose her, now.”

Mickey remained stubborn. “Well, that’s your fault, isn’t it? I’m sorry but I’m not doing it.”

Jamie just nodded. “Fine, don’t,” He replied casually. “I guess I’ll just tell mum that you’re the one that broke the vase.”

His eyes widen. “You wouldn’t!”

Jamie folded his arms. “Try me.” He dared.

Finally Mickey sighed. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

Jamie smiled. “Thanks, I’ll go get Rose.”

Mickey just grunted as Jamie dashed back to get Rose.

 

A few minutes later Mickey brought them to a guest bedroom in a tiny attic. The room was small, a dresser and a bed. Jamie’s head nearly touched the ceiling. 

Rose kept staring at the single bed feeling slightly nervous.

“This is what I’ve got, folks.” He said holding up a candle for light.

Jamie nodded. “This will do,” He glanced at Mickey. “Thanks.”

Mickey nodded. “Sleep tight.” He said leaving.

Jamie sighed sitting on the bed. He glanced at Rose. She seemed a bit awkward.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Just one bed.” She commented biting her finger.

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well, what do we do?” Rose asked shyly.

“We sleep.” He replied laying down.

Rose nodded. “Right.” She said getting in.

Jamie closed his eyes.

But Rose was as stiff as a board lying next to him, she kept trying to figure out where to put her hands causing the bed to shake slightly, waking him. He looked at her as she waved her hands about.

“New dance?” He replied.

“No,” Rose remarked. “This just feels weird.” She admitted.

Jamie really didn’t blame her. It did feel a bit awkward.

“I could sleep on the floor, if you like?” Jamie said sincerely.

She shook her head. “No, I’m not going to make you do that.”

Jamie then got an idea. He got up out of bed.

Rose propped herself up. “What are you doing?”

“You’ll see.” He replied. He grabbed some twine, pins and a sheet. Rose watched him pin the twine across the room then spread out the sheet over it making a make shift curtain between them.

“There,” He smiled. “Problem solved, yeah?” 

Rose sighed. “Well no.”

He frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, now I can’t see you,” She complained. “How will I know you won’t run away or something?” Rose asked.

Jamie scoffed. “What makes you think I’ll do that?”

Rose shrugged. “Don’t know just met you. You won’t even tell me your real name.”

He rolled his eyes.

She bit her lip looking around then noticed the twine.

“Hang on.” Rose said getting up. She grabbed his hand and started tying their wrists together.

Jamie looked at her strangely. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure you can’t get away.” She replied simply.

"Rose!" He groaned.

Rose shushed him and kept going.

After she was done he tried to pull his wrist. “Ow,” Jamie frowned. “Blimey, that’s tight.”

“Oh, stop complaining,” She said. “Come on let’s get some sleep.” Rose said.

“How?” He scoffed.

“We’ll manage.” She replied simply.

After several minutes of the bed merry go round they finally settled in.

“Good night.” Rose said.

“Night.” Jamie replied exasperated. He sighed. He was starting to wonder if he should even bother with this nonsense. But looking down at her fingers gently touching his, somehow made this craziness all worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning they were back on track. It was a gorgeous day, Rose noticed as they walked along. The forest looked a lot less scary in the morning light.

She glanced at Jamie, who was rubbing his wrist and muttering.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Wrist hurts a bit,” Jamie grumbled. He looked at her. “Where did you learn to tie knots like that?”

She shrugged. “I used to go camping with my dad when I was little,” Rose smiled. “He taught me how to tie knots.”

Jamie frowned. “He did a nice job.”

Rose smirked. “Not that bad.”

He just grunted making her giggle.

For some reason she felt comfortable around him like she knew him or something and she couldn’t help but stare just a little. For someone that just got out of bed he certainly was handsome, she then scolded herself for thinking that. After all she was about to get married!

Suddenly she felt her stomach rumble. “Blimey, I’m starving,” Rose sighed. “Still don’t know why we didn’t accept Mickey’s offer for breakfast.”

Jamie shrugged. “Well, we have to keep moving, yeah?”

The truth was Mickey was a terrible cook. He wanted to impress Rose, not make her sick.

“Still wish we could eat.” She replied.

He smiled. Jamie knew just the place. A fantastic little inn ran by his friend Donna. Now they just had to find it.

“Well, I’m sure there’s a place here somewhere.” He said.

“In the middle of the woods?” Rose scoffed.

Jamie shrugged casually. “You never know.”

They walked a few minutes until she spotted a cottage with a sign reading: ‘Donna’s Inn and Breakfast’. The scent of baked goods filled their noses, it was heavenly!

Rose pointed. “Ooh, how about there?”

He nodded. “Looks good, why not?”

She smiled and started to go first but he stopped her. Jamie had to talk to Donna first, of course.

“Just let me go over first, yeah,” Jamie said. “I have a way with people.” He added boasting.

“Oh, right of course!” Rose remarked.

He made a face and went on ahead.

Donna was sweeping the front step and looked up and smiled. “Jamie, hi!”

Jamie cleared his throat. “Excuse me, my good woman...” He said approaching her.

She arched her eyebrow. “I beg your pardon?”

He ran up to her. “I’ll explain later. Just go along with it, please?” Jamie begged.

Donna scowled. “Explain now, stickman, I do not respond to ‘your good woman’.”

He sighed. “Okay, Princess Rose is with me but she doesn’t know I’m King James and she’s not too keen on him. I’m hoping to change her mind about me so please work with me, here?”

Donna looked at him hesitant.

"Please, I'll do anything." He said.

She thought a minute and shrugged. “Next banquet sit me beside Captain Jack and you got a deal.”

Jamie grinned. “Thank you Donna, I could kiss you!”

“You do and I’ll crown you with my broom.” She warned but smirked.

He smiled and ran back to get Rose.

A minute later Donna led them inside. The inn was small but nice. The dining room smelled of fresh baked bread and pastries. There were wooden tables with lace tablecloths and matching curtains.

“This place is lovely.” Rose commented as she sat.

“Thank you, your majesty!” Donna smiled placing their menus. After a few minutes they ordered some biscuits, honey and coffee.

“She seems nice.” Rose smiled after she left.

Jamie nodded glancing at a tree shaped salt shaker. “Yeah, she and King James are really good friends from what I hear.” He replied casually.

“Not if he doesn’t keep up his end of the bargain, we won’t be!” Donna chimed from the kitchen.

Jamie scowled in that direction.

Luckily Rose didn’t notice the outburst.

A minute later Donna came back with a basket of hot biscuits and coffee.

Rose glanced up smiling. “Thanks,” She took a bite into one and nodded. “Blimey, these are good!”

“Thank you,” Donna beamed. “I’m definitely putting that on my sign!”

Rose smirked.

Jamie looked at Donna mouthing the words ‘say something about me!’

Donna rolled her eyes slightly exasperated.

‘Alright!’ She mouthed back.

Rose looked at them strangely. “Something wrong?”

“No, no,” Donna shook her head. She leaned against a chair. “Um, I hear you’re marrying the King, you’re very lucky.”

Rose shrugged taking another bite. “I suppose.”

Donna smiled. “Oh, he has some good qualities.”

She glanced at her. “Like what?”

Donna sighed. “Well, he’s laid back, he’s nice, he likes to have fun,”

Jamie smiled at that. So far so good. 

Then Donna suddenly chuckled. “I still remember Lady Harriet Jones’ Christmas party!”

His face turned crimson. “Oh, god.” He muttered shifting uncomfortable in his seat. 

“What did he do?” She asked.

“Please don’t tell her.” He silently prayed but Donna continued.

“He showed up at the party dressed as an elf!” Donna laughed.

Rose started laughing as well. “I bet that was a sight!”

She nodded. “He was so daft dressed in that green outfit with those bells on his toes!” Donna chuckled.

Jamie sat there frowning as the two women went on. He didn’t see what was so funny. He remembered that party though he couldn’t remember why he was an elf mainly because they were laughing too hard at his expense. Finally he couldn’t take it and excused himself and went outside.

“So was he drunk?” Rose asked.

Donna shook her head. “Lady Harriet always involved the servants at her parties and she needed an elf to entertain their children so he volunteered.”

She smiled. “He did that?”

Donna nodded. “Yep, that’s just the type of bloke he is, really. He just cares about people,” She smirked thoughtfully. “King James is a goof at times but he really does have a kind heart.” 

Rose smiled at that. 

 

Meanwhile Jamie was outside feeling deflated. This was becoming a disaster! How could he win Rose’s heart if all he was getting was laughed at? Is this all he was? Just a big joke?

He lowered his gaze kicking at a small rock in the dirt. He knew he wasn’t perfect but at least he tried.

Jamie sighed. Maybe it wasn’t enough. Maybe he shouldn’t even be King, maybe he wasn’t good enough for Rose.

Just then he heard her voice behind him.

“Doctor?” She said.

He glanced at her. “Yeah?

“Where’d you go?” She asked.

Jamie shrugged. “Just stretching my legs.” He lied.

Rose went towards him. “I saved you a biscuit.” She said.

He smiled politely and shook his head. 

Rose noticed he looked bothered. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Jamie replied softly.

She gave him a look. “No, you’re not.”

“How do you know?” He asked.

“You’re not looking at me when you speak to me,” Rose replied. She glanced up at him. “People who lie usually do that.”

“Sorry.” Jamie sighed.

She smiled softly. “It’s okay, so what’s bothering you?”

He swallowed. “I was just thinking… maybe you were right about not wanting to marry this King.” He scoffed. “He sounds like a bloody fool, anyway. You deserve better.” He said sincerely.

Rose shrugged. “Actually, everything that I’ve heard so far isn't that bad. It's quite nice, really.”

He glanced at her, hopeful. “Yeah?”

She nodded. "Yeah." Rose replied thoughtfully.

He smiled slightly gaining some hope back. Maybe there was still a chance.

“Feeling better?” Rose asked.

Jamie nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good,” Rose said then she glared at him. “Now, you and me can talk!” She snipped poking him hard in the chest.

He frowned. “Rose, what's wrong?”

“You must think I’m really stupid, huh?” She said backing him to a tree.

Jamie just looked at her confused. “Huh?”

Rose scoffed. “Oh, come on, you can’t fool me, I know who you are, mister!”

Jamie swallowed and his heart dropped.

It was over. He had been caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just a little cliffhanger. No worries this story isn't over, yet and neither is their journey (It be a bit soon, don't ya think? ;) )
> 
> So who does Rose think Jamie is? Well, got to wait for the next chapter to find out (*evil laughter!*)
> 
> Okay, enough evil laughter, thanks for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, it was over, Jamie thought. Rose was angry and quite right. He had lied to her and put her through this blind wild goose chase. Now all he could hope was that she let him explain and maybe forgive him.

“So care to explain yourself, sir?” Rose huffed.

Jamie sighed. “Okay, you caught me and I’m really sorry. I swear I never meant…”

“So you admit you’re the King’s friend, then?” She interjected.

He looked at her confused. “Sorry?”

Rose nodded. “I figured it out. You’re King James’ friend and he’s hired you to make him look good in front of me, yeah?”

Jamie almost laughed with relief. She thought he was the King’s friend!

He nodded slowly suppressing a smile. “Yep, that’s me, the King’s friend. You caught me.”

Rose pulled back. “I thought so,” She frowned. “You should’ve told me from the start. I don’t like being tricked.” She said softly.

She lowered her gaze. It was obvious she was hurt.

Jamie felt terrible. He never meant to hurt her feelings.

He swallowed. “I was just trying to help, honest,” He slowly came towards her. “I had no intentions of tricking you.”

She glanced at him harshly. “You have no idea what it’s like to have your choices taken away from you particularly marriage.”

Jamie just hung his head. He actually understood, very well but couldn’t tell her that.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered.

Rose sighed. “However I will admit I am intrigued with the King’s life.”

Jamie glanced at her slightly hopeful.

She looked at him. “But I still want to find Jamie. I am at least owed that. I deserve a choice.” Rose said firmly.

He nodded. “Fair enough.”

Rose then wagged her finger at him like he was two. “And no more tricks or your face is meeting the back of my hand, you got that?”

Jamie nodded quickly. “Yes, mam.”

She nodded satisfied. “Right, let’s go, then.”

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief and followed her.

“That was a clever trick.” Rose said as they walked.

Jamie shrugged. “Yeah, well, almost worked.” He sighed.

She smiled. “I knew something was up the way everything we did seemed to be tied to the King especially the gushing.”

He glanced at her. “You don’t believe the stories?”

“I believe them,” Rose replied. “And I think there nice and wonderful…but I still want a choice.” She looked at him. “You understand, right?”

Jamie nodded remembering telling his mother the same thing and how unfair and silly the notion of soulmates was.

“Yeah, I understand.” He replied.

She looked at him. “Really?”

“Sure, everybody deserves a choice particularly deciding who you spend your life with.” Jamie said.

Rose smiled at that. “It’s nice to have someone on my side for once.”

He smiled at her. “Always.”

Rose grinned and they continued on.

 

Soon night began to fall and they were getting tired. They stopped at a stream and split the last biscuit for dinner.

“Any ideas where we are?” She asked after they ate.

“Not really.” Jamie admitted.

Rose sighed. “Don’t suppose you know where we can sleep, do ya’?”

He looked at the map. “According to this, there should be an abandon hay loft nearby.”

“Is that safe?" She asked.

“Should be,” He shrugged. “Besides a night under the stars sounds nice doesn’t it?” Jamie said.

Rose shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.”

He smiled. “Then onward to the hay loft!”

Rose sighed and followed.

 

 

“If we die because this thing collapses I’m going to kill you.” Rose grumbled as he helped her up on the creaky old hay loft.

He made a face. “It’s not that bad.”

She scoffed looking around the rickety old loft, it had cobwebs and dust everywhere. It almost looked haunted. 

“This thing is older the pyramids!” Rose remarked.

Jamie sighed. “I believe her majesty is exaggerating,” He walked around. “I like to think of this place as…vintage.” He smiled kicking at an old wheelbarrow.

A second later the thing collapsed slightly startling him.

Rose smirked.

Jamie shrugged. “I meant to do that.”

She giggled. “You are something aren’t you?”

He blushed as he knelt moving aside the hay so they could lie down.

“Should have this cleaned up in a minute. Jamie said.

Rose nodded and started looking around. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, she thought. Just then she heard a noise. A grunting sound.

“What was that?” She said.

“What was what?” Jamie replied.

“I heard something.” She said sounding a bit worried.

He shrugged. "It was probably nothing."

The same grunting snort sound happened again. Now Rose was scared.

“Does that sound like nothing?” She scowled.

Jamie swallowed. “Okay, that probably was something.” He said, nervously backing towards Rose. They stood there frozen looking around.

Just then he felt something brush against his leg and he nearly jumped.

“Oh, god!” He yelped.

Rose looked down and saw a tea cup pig staring at her with wide eyes. Her heart melted.

“Oh, it’s just a little pig.” She smiled picking it up.

He cleared his throat embarrassed. “Of course, I knew that.”

Rose smiled at the tiny piglet, rubbing its pink ear.

“Isn’t it cute?” She gushed. The little pig oinked making her giggle.

Jamie nodded. “Yeah, great,” He said exasperated. “Can we put the thing away, now and get some sleep?”

Rose scowled at him hurt, her arms protectively holding the tiny animal.

Jamie knew that look and if he didn't want to end up sleeping in separate beds on their honeymoon, he had better fix this.

He forced a smile. “Or hey, we can let it sleep with us and take it along, yeah?”

She nodded. “Much better.”

Jamie sighed and grumbled as they laid down with their new pet between them.


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie slowly woke up, the sun shining in his eyes. He winced slightly and groaned feeling a bit stiff. Maybe sleeping in a hay loft wasn’t such a great idea.

He sensed Rose’s new pet staring at him bemused as he slowly sat up. The pig immediately started nudging his arm trying to get under.

Jamie smirked. It was kind of cute.

“No hard feelings then about last night?” He said picking up the tiny pig.

The piglet just oinked.

He frowned looking over the pig. Blimey, this thing was tiny. Jamie started to wonder if the animal had been abandon.

“Come on,” He said carrying the tiny animal as Rose slept. “Let’s see if we can’t feed you, eh?”

After a while he finally found some oats and went to other side of the loft to feed the pig so not to wake Rose. The piglet quickly ate the handful of oats.

Jamie smiled. “Hungry, there, huh,” He said softly. He sighed. “You know I actually like animals. My uncle John used to be a farmer. Owned lots of animals, lambs, cows, pigs,” He said smiling at the piglet. Jamie then frowned. “Of course he was rubbish at it…farming, anyway. Ended up turning the place to an animal hospital.” He sighed.

Then an idea occurred to him. He glanced at the pig. “Hey, you think we should take Rose to see my uncle? She might like him.”

The pig just oinked.

He grinned. “Good besides you need a checkup anyway, little lady.”

“Ah, I see you two are getting along.” Rose’s voice chimed. She smiled coming towards him.

Jamie glanced and smiled. “Well, she does kind of grow on ya’.” He admitted.

Rose knelt gently rubbing the pig’s ear. “What’s this about a checkup?”

He sighed. “Well, if we’re bringing her along we need to make sure she’s healthy so I just happen to know a place where she can get a quick checkup.”

She gave him a look. “This isn’t a place that favors the King, is it?”

He scoffed. “No, in fact it’s run by Jamie’s uncle.” 

Rose nodded. “Good,” She glanced at the pig. “So any ideas what to name her?”

Jamie shrugged. “You found her so I think you should name her.”

She smiled at that. Rose thought a moment. “How about Miss Wiggles?” She said.

The pig wiggled and oinked in Jamie’s arms. He chuckled. “I think she likes it.”

Rose grinned. “Then Miss Wiggles, it is.”

“We’ll have to carry her in something.” Jamie said.

Rose thought a second then took her apron and made a makeshift satchel out of it. They placed the tiny animal inside.

Jamie couldn’t help but smile watching Rose taking such great care of the piglet. It was nice.

She tied the satchel to the front of her dress. “So we’re ready?” Rose asked.

He looked at her thoughtfully and nodded.

“Yeah.” Jamie said.

 

After a while of walking Rose glanced at Jamie.

“Do you think King James will let me keep Miss Wiggles?” She asked.

“Don’t see why not,” He shrugged. “He likes animals.” Jamie replied.

Rose nodded. “Good cause I was going to keep her anyway.” She lovingly stroked the pig's ear.

He smirked slightly.

Jamie then felt a twinge in his shoulder. He winced and rubbed it. Rose noticed and frowned.

“You okay?” She asked.

He sighed. “Yeah just got a kink in my shoulder. Probably from sleeping in that loft.”

“Can I help?” Rose asked.

He shook his head. “It’s okay.” Jamie cringed again.

“No, it’s not,” Rose protested. “You’re in pain and I want to help.”

Jamie really didn’t want to put her through any trouble. “I’ll be fine.”

Rose sighed. “At least let me massage it for you.” She offered. “Of course you’ll have to remove your shirt, I’m afraid,” She added shyly. "I can't really get at your shoulder with it on." She explained.

His eyes widen. Uh, oh, she would see his soulmark! His identity would be exposed! 

Jamie shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” Rose asked.

He struggled to come up with an excuse.

“Because I have a…really embarrassing birthmark, extremely embarrassing. Hideous even! I don’t want you to see it.” Jamie explained flimsily.

Instead of protesting Rose nodded.

“Okay,” She said. “Can you at least untie and drape one side of the shirt so I can get to the muscle?”

Jamie shrugged. “I guess.”

Rose smiled. “Okay, then come on, yeah?”

He slowly untied and draped his shirt partially down. Rose tried not to stare at how the fabric draped off his muscular chest. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t secretly wish to see more. The very thought made her blush.

It felt a bit awkward sitting half undressed in front of the princess like that but Rose calmly moved behind him and started massaging his shoulder.

He grunted a bit.

“You’re really tight.” She commented.

“No kidding.” He muttered.

He eventually relaxed into her gentle touch.

As she rubbed his shoulder she noticed a deep scar below his neck. Rose frowned.

“How did you get this scar?” She asked.

Jamie sighed. “The war.”

She glanced at him. “You were in a war?”

He nodded solemnly. “Yeah, um, I fought alongside the Unit army."

Jamie swallowed remembering that war. How brutal it was. How many people died including his dad.

Rose could see his demeanor change becoming sad and bitter. She could tell this was something he didn’t talk about a lot.

He sighed heavily as the words poured out. “A soldier from Davros’s army came up behind me and stabbed me…dad was with me and he fired his weapon, the soldier did too…and only I survived,” He replied bitterly. "Dad...risked his life for me." Jamie added softly.

Jamie could feel his eyes glaze over. That was the day he became king. It wasn’t supposed to be like that. It was supposed to be the happiest day of his life instead it was the worst.

He wiped his eyes and sniffed.

Rose looked at him slightly stunned. She had never seen him like this. It broke her heart.

She wished there were some magic words to say to heal him.

There was a pregnant pause before Rose spoke.

“I’m…I’m sorry,” She apologized. Rose placed her hand on his shoulder. “I know it doesn’t help but I am.”

He smiled slightly, squeezing her hand. “It helps.”

She smiled and continued massaging his shoulder.

After a few minutes she asked. “Feeling better?” 

“Extremely,” He smiled at her. “You’ve got healing hands, my dear!”

He heard the pig oink.

Jamie chuckled. "See? She agrees with me."

Rose smirked and blushed.

She was glad to help him, in fact Rose wanted to help him. She wanted to do this for him. It felt natural touching him.

Rose gazed at him, thoughtfully. 

Was it possible she was falling for the Doctor?


	8. Chapter 8

They found John’s cottage in the middle of a wooded area. At least he hoped it was. Jamie hadn’t seen his uncle in a while.

“I think this it.” Jamie said. “It’s been a while.” He admitted honestly.

Rose nodded. “Must be,” She said squinting. “You said he was tall and skinny with wild grey hair, yeah?”

He grinned. “Yeah, that’s Jamie’s uncle!”

“Good, then I’ll talk to him.” Rose replied.

His eyes widen. “What?”

She looked at him. “What? I can speak too, you know besides I’ve seen what happens when you use your magic skills.” She said emphasizing the word ‘skills’.

Rose walked over to John with Jamie following close behind.

“Excuse me, sir?” Rose called out.

John glanced up and smiled. “Ah, your majesty,” He bowed. “To what honor do I bestow of seeing your graceful beauty?”

Jamie rolled his eyes. He had forgotten what a charmer his uncle was.

Rose blushed. “Well, I have a pet piglet, here that needs a checkup,” She carefully held up the pig. “And my friend said you could help.”

He looked at her curious. “Friend?”

“Yes,” Jamie interjected extending his hand. “I’m the Doctor, a friend of the princess.” He said forcing a fake smile. “Very nice to meet you, kind sir!” Jamie said shaking his hand.

John looked at him like he was nuts. “Yes, well, I believe I can help your pet, your majesty,” He smiled then glanced at his daft nephew. “Might I interest your friend in a visit with the doctor next door? I hear he’s great with unexplained head injuries.” He remarked.

Jamie made a face and leaned closer. “I can explain.” He whispered.

“I know that’s what worries me.” John remarked. He smiled back at Rose. “Why don’t you go inside and I’ll be in shortly, eh?”

Rose nodded and walked in.

John looked at him. “Well, let’s hear it.”

Jamie sighed and explained everything.

After he was done John looked at him. “So she still doesn’t know?”

He nodded.

“Even though you could just tell her?” John replied.

Jamie just shrugged. “I’m too nervous.”

His uncle sighed. “Well, then, I hope the four of you will be very happy.”

Jamie scowled. “Oh, come on, you got to help me! At least talk to her about me, please?”

He arched his eyebrow. “Which one? You, the King or Jamie?” John remarked.

Jamie sighed. Blimey, he had made a mess!

John placed his hand on his shoulder. “Jamie, you need to talk to her.”

“But she doesn’t like me as the king.” He said.

John shrugged. “Well, she’s not going to like you either way if you keep lying.”

Jamie realized his uncle was right. He glanced at him. “I messed up, huh?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

Jamie hung his head.

John looked at him. “Listen, I’ll take care of the pet piglet and you can talk to Rose, hmm?”

He glanced up at him and nodded.

A few minutes later Rose came out.

“Hi,” She smiled.

Jamie smiled slightly. “Hi.”

She sighed. “John said it would be a while so I came out here.” Rose said. She looked out at the beautiful landscape.

“Nice out here.” She commented.

Jamie just nodded. He glanced at her. The way the breeze blew in her hair made her look so pretty. Everything about her was wonderful. How could he just lie to her like that?

Rose noticed him staring. “What?”

He swallowed. “Rose, do you hate soulmates? I mean at least the concept?”

She shrugged. “I think hate is a strong word but I dislike the lack of choice.”

“So you think there’s no choice?” Jamie confirmed.

Rose sighed. “Well, it’s not the impression I’ve gotten,” She admitted. “Marrying someone based on a mark and not a connection.”

Jamie nodded. It made sense. He looked at her. “Well, I thought the same thing, too.”

She glanced at him. “Yeah?”

“Sure,” He replied. “Soulmates, soulmarks it’s the oldest tale of them all. Everyone’s heard it. Two people with the same mark fall madly in love no questions asked,” Jamie scoffed. “Complete rubbish.”

He looked at her. “But what’s if not the mark,” Jamie asked. “What if you fall for the soulmate because you just click?”

Rose thought about it and nodded. “I suppose that could happen.”

Jamie came closer. “And even though the stories never say but maybe the soulmate is closer than you think. That’s possible, right?”  
He touched her hand. Rose should’ve moved her hand away but she didn’t want to. His touch was warm and familiar though she didn't know why. She glanced up getting lost in his dark brown eyes. For some reason there was something familiar there.

He seemed to be getting closer. Rose could feel her heart pounding in her chest, excitedly. If he was planning on kissing her she honestly wouldn’t mind.

“Is there something you’re trying to tell me, sir?” She challenged in a flirty way.

Jamie shrugged. “Just maybe a soulmate could be closer than one thinks.”

He bent closer to kiss her, his lips almost touching hers when suddenly a loud crash ruined the moment.

A second later Miss Wiggles ran out oinking and squealing. John raced after it. He paused catching his breath.

“I’m sorry your majesty, apparently your pet is very sensitive to cold hands,” He panted. “If you wouldn’t mind?” John asked.

Rose shook her head. “Of course not.” She said running after the piglet.

John noticed the evil glare coming from Jamie.

“I interrupted something, didn't I?” He asked.

Jamie smiled sweetly. “No, of course not, I was only about to reveal my identity and kiss her that’s all!” He snipped.

John winced. "Oh! Sorry," He apologized. "Are you mad?”

He shook his head. “Nah, not at all,” Jamie assured him. “Just go find Miss Wiggles, yeah?”

John looked at him skeptical before leaving but as soon as he was gone there was a loud frustrated groaning sound that sounded a lot like Jamie coming from behind the cottage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So ready for some angst? Let's see if Jamie finally reveals the truth to Rose.  
> Enjoy! :)

Jamie was a mess! A very muddy mess! He had chased Miss. Wiggles through the field and into a mud puddle because why not? Pigs love mud! But all that matter was they got her and back to John.

Jamie grumbled as he walked in his muddy clothes trying to figure out how to get clean. Rose was dirty too but taking it in stride.

He could hear her laughing as they walked across the field.

“I’m glad you’re amused.” He remarked.

“Oh, it’s just mud,” Rose replied. “We’ll live.” She said.

“That’s easy for you to say,” He muttered. “You’re not as bad off as me.” Jamie grumbled.

Rose shrugged. “Your fault.”

He turned scoffing. “How is it my fault?”

“Well, you’re taller, more body for mud to cover.” She reasoned.

Jamie rolled his eyes and continued on. “They’re has to be a lake somewhere.”

“What are you going to do? Jump in it?” She asked.

“You have a better idea of getting clean?” He said.

Rose scoffed. “What in your clothes?”

Jamie shrugged. “Why not?”

Rose nodded. “Daring, impressive.”

A few minutes later they found the lake. Rose stared at the clear water slightly nervous.

Jamie noticed as he removed his shoes. “You okay?”

She smiled slightly. “Yeah just never jumped into a lake before.”

“Well, I’ll go first, yeah?” He offered.

Jamie jumped first making a huge splash. Rose watched as he emerged from the water soaking wet, his clothes clinging to his body. Oh, he was gorgeous! She almost forgot what she was doing.

“Your turn!” He said snapping her out of her thoughts.

Her gaze returned to the large lake. Oh, right she had to jump. Now she was nervous again.

“I don’t know if I can.” Rose admitted.

Jamie held out his arms. “I’ll catch you.” He promised.

She looked at him.

“Trust me.” He said sincerely.

Rose nodded and jumped into his arms. She yelped hitting the water.

“I got you.” Jamie assured her.

Rose slowly pulled back taking a deep breath. She had done it!

“You okay?” Jamie asked.

Yeah,” She nodded. Rose smiled. “That was kind of fun.”

He grinned. “Told ya’.”

Rose sighed enjoying the water. “This feels nice.”

“Yeah, it does.” He agreed swimming a bit.

She looked at him. “Didn’t know you swam.”

“Oh, yeah,” He replied. “I’m quite good actually. Some say the best." Jamie dramatically sniffed.

Rose shot him a look. “Oh, really,” She remarked. “Bet, I’m better than you.”

He arched his eyebrow. “Oh, you do?”

She shrugged. “I don’t like to brag but I did win fastest runner three years in a row in school.”

Jamie grinned coming closer. “Well, think you still got it?”

She noticed the tree at the other side and grinned. “Wanna race to that tree?”

Jamie bit the corner of his lip smiling. “Is that a challenge?” He dared.

Rose smirked. “It is.”

There was a hint of flirting in both their tones.

He nodded. “Fair enough.”

The two shook hands and lined up beside each other. On the count of three they quickly swam to the other side, Rose beating him by an inch.

“Ha, I won!” Rose cheered.

“No, no,” Jamie said shaking his head. “I let you win.”

She scoffed. “Oh, come on.”

He nodded catching his breath. “I did, on the grounds that I’m a gentleman,” Jamie sighed resting against the hill feeling tired. “And apparently I miscalculated the surprising long distance.”

Rose smirked hugging his shoulder. “Aw, poor baby!” She teased.

Jamie scowled but chuckled. 

It was getting late, he realized.

Jamie sighed. “Guess, we better check on Miss Wiggles. John, should be done by now.”

Rose nodded.

Jamie pulled himself up then helped Rose, she lingered in his arms. His clothes were already drying. Even in the sunset he looked so handsome, she thought.

She smiled shyly. “Meant to say thank you for everything,” Rose glanced in the direction of the cottage. “Especially letting me keep Miss. Wiggles.”

Jamie smiled. “My pleasure.”

Those eyes, that smile.

Finally Rose couldn’t stand it. Maybe it was the romantic setting or maybe it was pre-wedding jitters or maybe it was just him but whatever it was she had to kiss him.

Rose suddenly pulled him towards her and kissed him. It was supposed to be quick but it lingered and she didn’t mind. Jamie pulled her closer deepening the kiss. He had waited for this moment for so long. To finally taste her sweet lips. Feel her kiss.

But then reality set in, to Jamie he was kissing his future bride but to Rose, he was a complete stranger. It wasn't right. He couldn't do this anymore. This had to end now.

He broke the kiss and slowly pulled back.

She looked at him confused. “What’s wrong?”

Jamie shook his head. “I can’t do this.” He muttered looking at the ground.

He looked at her apologetically. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Rose assured him. “It was just a kiss. No harm. We don’t have to tell Jamie or the King.” She reasoned.

Jamie groaned frustrated. God, he had messed up!

He took her hands.

“Rose, I am Jamie!” Jamie blurted.

Rose looked at him in shock. She pulled back. “What?”

"I'm Jamie." He repeated.

She shook her head. "That's not possible." 

Jamie looked at her. "That was a lovely white angel mask you were wearing. It really brought out your eyes." 

Rose’s heart stopped hearing that. It was Jamie. It had to be. How else would he know that?

She swallowed. “You’re really Jamie?” Rose confirmed. 

He nodded.

Rose felt her anger and hurt start to rise. She bit the inside of her cheek.

"So just to clarify this whole time you've been lying to me and putting me through a wild goose chase for nothing. Am I right?" She snipped.

He just looked away and nodded again.

Rose scoffed. This was unbelievable! 

She met his eyes. “Why did you lie to me?” Rose demanded.

Jamie swallowed. “Because I had to.” He said softly.

That made her angrier. She glared at him. 

“What do you mean you had to?! What excuse could you have for lying like that?” Rose shouted.

He looked at her with deep hurt in his eyes. “Because I’m King James, the ‘stupid pompous twit’ that you didn’t want to marry!” Jamie snapped.

Rose’s eyes widen in disbelief. This was King James? She just stared at him.

“Soulmates,” He scoffed. “Bunch of rubbish, right?” Jamie brushed past her.

So much for saving the relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So we're at the end (yay!)
> 
> Thanks for the response to this story, I'm so glad you guys liked it! :) It means a lot.
> 
> So can this mess be fixed? Can Jamie and Rose be together? Let's find out! :)

Jamie just kept walking. He had no idea where he was going. Maybe back to his kingdom? Maybe his cottage? He sighed. Maybe if he was lucky he’d find a good cliff to jump off of, that would be nice.  
God, he felt horrible. He was horrible! He just lied to the woman he loved and snapped at her. Boy, he certainly had the Smith charm with women, didn’t he, Jamie thought sarcastically. At this rate maybe he deserved to be alone.

 

Rose just stood there in shock. Then the shock turned to anger then it turned to confusion.

That was King James? Why did he lie, she wondered?

Then a thought occurred to her, maybe it was her fault? His words repeated in her mind. ‘I’m the stupid pompous twit you didn’t want to marry!’

She winced. She really hadn’t made it much of secret how much she disliked the King but it didn’t occur to her she was making her grievances directly at him!

Now she felt guilty. God, why didn’t she think?

Rose had to talk to him. She went to fetch Miss. Wiggles then dashed off to find Jamie.

It didn’t take long to find him. Jamie was crouched in a middle of field touching a stone sticking up from the ground.

He must’ve sensed she was there because he spoke.

“I became King here,” Jamie said solemnly, tracing the carving on the rock. He sighed. “For twenty seconds I wore my father’s crown.”

Rose just stared at him.

He smirked sadly. “My father once told me ‘James, you’ll know you’ve find your true soulmate when you’re willing to do anything to prove you love her.” He scoffed. "Boy, was he right!" He shook his head.  
Jamie swallowed. “He was the only person that ever called me James and I never understood why. He knew I hated it…then he was killed and suddenly I knew. It was fate was preparing me to be called by my birth name and letting me know I better get used to it.”

Rose watched him slowly stand. He gazed down at his royal ring. For some reason she had a better understanding of him. He was like her. Thrown into a situation he wasn’t ready for but determined to do the right thing for his people. Suddenly the soulmate, king thing didn't matter anymore. Rose was finally seeing him for him and she loved him.

She came closer. “Is that why you did all this? Because you loved me?”

Jamie nodded.

He looked at her. “I swear I never meant any harm. I just wanted you to see who I really am.”

“So everything I saw was true?” Rose said.

He nodded. “Yeah, every place and person, all my friends,” Jamie paused. “Though I am beginning to wonder about some them.” He joked.

She smirked. “And the stories?”

“All true,” Jamie replied.

Rose met his eyes. “Even the dress?” She teased.

He chuckled. “Yeah, even the dress,” Jamie groaned. “Not my finest hour, though.”

She smiled then looked at him as if considering something.

Rose tilted her head. “Well, you might be the king…but I’m still not convinced.”

Jamie groaned. “Oh, come on! What do I have to do?”

Rose slowly smiled running her fingers under his collar. “Marry me?”

He looked at her. “Really?”

She nodded.

She gazed into his eyes. “It doesn’t matter if you’re Jamie, the Doctor or the King,” Rose said thoughtfully. “All I see is you. And I love you.”

Jamie grinned at that. “I love you, too and I love to marry you!”

Rose smiled then looked at him, shyly. “You can kiss me, now if you want.”

He smiled. “I love to do that, too.”

He delicately touched her face and softly kissed her lips, gently nipping and pulling. His fingertips sending tingles through her. It was even better than the first time cause this time it was a kiss as bride and groom. This time it was a promise.

Just then they heard a throat clearing, they pulled apart and saw Queen Jackie standing there, arms folded.

“Mum, hi!” Rose squeaked.

Queen Jackie nodded. “Yeah, hi,” She remarked. “I’ve been looking all over for you!”

She shrugged. “I was just spending some time with the King.”

Queen Jackie gave her a look. “I see that,” She glared at Jamie, suspiciously. “You two haven’t done anything funny, have you?”

Rose’s face turned crimson.

Jamie shook his head. “No, your majesty, in fact I was just getting my bride and your beautiful daughter,” He smiled sweetly. “A cute little pet.”

Jackie noticed the piglet and made a face. “A pig?”

“Her name’s Miss Wiggles, mum!” Rose grinned.

The piglet snorted and wiggled.

Jackie just shook her head. She wasn’t even going to go there.

“And,” Jamie added. “We were looking at some wedding venues.”

Rose looked at him confused. “We were?”

He smiled and winked at her.

Jackie sighed. “Well, the carriage is waiting. And you two have a lot of explaining to do. Now come on,” She turned to leave gut gave them a look. “But no funny business in the carriage, got that?”

He nodded. “Of course not.”

Jackie nodded and went ahead.

Rose looked at him. “What this about wedding venues? They’ve already planned a wedding at the castle.”

Jamie shrugged. “Well, yeah we can do that, a big over the top, noisy wedding but there’s always the cottage."

She looked at him curious.

He took her hand. “Perfect spot, yeah? You, me, Miss Wiggles? A wedding we actually want.”

Rose gave him a look and smirked.

“I suppose you know a preacher, huh?" She said.

“I might.” He replied casually.

She bit her lip. It did sound nice.

“Honeymoon at Donna’s Inn?” Rose asked hopeful.

He grinned. “Sounds brilliant!”

Rose smiled. 

They broke into giggles.

He smiled. “Ready, Queen Rosie?”

She grinned. “Always King Jamie.”

Rose intertwined her fingers with his and they ran in the opposite direction, getting lost along the way but they wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
